Drive Me Insane
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: "...She stole him. Ensnared him. Bewitched. Kidnapped. Took. Tricked. Poisoned his mind with lies... driving me insane. Crazy. Mad! But aren't I already? Isn't that why I'm here? In St. Mungo's?" She loved him... but was he ever really hers?


I craved it.

The feel of his skin against mine.

Mine against his.

The sweet, sweet pleasure.

The butterflies and storm clouds, gathering and rumbling.

Sending a tornado to tear our souls apart and throw them back together, combining us into one huge wave lapping like the ocean its heart beating to the rhythm of crickets chirping.

The feel of a bird flapping its wings trying to escape its cage deep inside my chest flying up and up until you can feel the velvety softness of the sky and the burning heat of the pin-prickle stars piercing through the veil that separates pleasure and pain sending us plummeting down to earth in one exhilarating rush.

The fire burning along my body.

Up, down, inside, out, back, and forth.

Seeing the dazzling rainbow dancing in front of my eyes as emotions of every color cross your face hindering me blind to all but the most beautiful sights like the rainbow shattering and tumbling to the softness of the grass, encompassing me in the feathery softness of the majestic eagle soaring high overhead of the zebras and tigers lines and stripes forming one, one large group a stage of singers harmonizing perfectly.

Their angelic voices drifting up into the heavens being absorbed to the cloudy sunrise vanilla bliss sweeter than a baby's first laugh or cry or sound or word or a roses sweet scent the bees buzzing and fresh milk being poured into the softly rocking cradle of the universe.

_That _is what we should be.

He and I.

Me and him.

Us.

We.

Together.

Fire and Ice.

Joy and Anger.

Pleasure and Pain.

Boy and girl.

Girl and boy.

Us.

Me.

Him.

We.

Apart.

Not how it's supposed to be.

Because of her.

She.

Witchy bitch.

Creature.

Slut.

Her.

Whore.

My cousin.

Enemy.

Friend.

She stole him.

Ensnared him.

Bewitched.

Kidnapped.

Took.

Tricked.

Poisoned his mind with lies.

Atrocities.

Stories.

Tales.

Always good at making things up to the adults.

Mum and Dad.

Aunties and Uncles.

Grandmum and Granddad.

She stole him right from me.

My love.

My destiny.

My fate.

My dreamer.

My generations ago foretold.

We've always been wished to be together.

Since first year.

The sighs.

The dreams.

The lies.

The legends.

The detentions.

The laughs and cries and kisses.

Hugs and embraces in the dark.

Rendezvous and broom closets.

Heated.

Burning.

Fiery.

Flaming.

Ice cold.

Burning out.

Extinguished Passion.

You left.

Gone.

Disappeared.

Vanished.

Rendered invisible by her magical trickery.

One day you'll see.

The light will shine.

Revealing.

Sobering.

Allowing.

Clearing the way for you to see she's using you!

It's us!

We!

Me and you!

You and me!

Together!

Forever!

Eternity!

It's destiny!

You can't leave me!

Ever or ever or ever!

But you already have my Scorpion.

Scorpius.

My constellation.

Here every night.

Gazing at me with your eyes like stars.

Just outside my window, hiding amongst the heavens.

Scorpius.

My dear.

My lovely.

My Scorpius.

I am your Rose.

Your sweet, sweet.

Flower.

Love.

Candy.

Girl.

Your Red.

Your Freckles.

Your second heart beating away, waiting for your return.

Your North Star.

Fading away.

Trying to burn brightly.

Calling you back to me from far away.

Drag you back from the Siren Island.

From Hell.

From _her_.

Take you back from your new one.

The new sweet.

New Flower.

Love.

Candy.

Girl.

Your Red.

Your Freckles.

Your soul.

Flying up to meet you at sunrise.

Guiding you to safety.

Your Lily.

The murderous wretch.

Picture her _dead_.

Dying.

Choking on blood.

Sucking in her last breaths.

Her **own knife** in _her back_.

**Not** in _mine_.

Blood pouring from my hands.

Rubies chipping the floor.

Cranberry Juice and pomegranate seeds.

Staining my fingers and soul the recognizable red.

Trapping me there.

In the Hell of my own making.

Transforming to Persephone.

My Hades still in the shadows.

In this dark.

Depressing.

Lonely.

Damp.

Excruciating prison causing me thoughts.

Suicide.

Regret.

Sadness.

Depression.

Love.

Hate.

Remorse.

Sorrow.

Mourning.

Sunrise.

Once again.

Repeat.

The drum pounding inside of me, driving me insane.

Crazy.

Mad!

But aren't I already?

Isn't that why I'm here?

In St. Mungo's?

Dreaming of...

My skin against his.

So _delectable..._


End file.
